Primer Beso
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: ONE-SHOT La tripulación del Edens Zero interrumpe la partida de Weisz en un juego de romance virtual. Frustrado, se levanta por la madrugada para jugar en paz, solo para encontrarse que no es el único que tiene curiosidad por ese tipo de juegos (WeiszMura)


**Edens Zero no me pertenece. Sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Esta historia está situada entre los capítulos 48 y 49 del manga (antes de la llegada del Capitán Connor)**

* * *

Primer Beso

— _Por favor, sea gentil, Weisz-sama…_— Le susurró con una voz suave, delicada pero seductora.

Weisz sintió su rostro ruborizarse y sus ojos se deslizaron por la imagen frente a él desde el cabello blanco atado con dos coletas largas, descendiendo por el pronunciado escote hasta el delantal blanco impecable que se ajustaba en la cintura. El chico se mordió el labio inferior y una risa algo boba escapó de sus labios. Sabía que su rostro debía estar completamente rojo, pues sentía el ardor desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas.

— Desagradable. — Escuchó decir a Hermit demasiado cerca para su gusto.

— No puedo creer que hayas besado a las tres. — Añadió Rebecca, su voz sonando como un reproche.

Exasperado, Weisz distrajo su atención del juego y miró a su alrededor. No sabía en qué momento la tripulación invadió su espacio, pero allí estaban todos reunidos como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer en la nave más que molestarlo. Rebecca y Homura estaban ambas a sus lados, Shiki se acomodó junto a la rubia, mientras las androides se ubicaron en asientos individuales detrás del espacioso sillón que ocupaban los cuatro. Happy y Pino observaban curiosos sentados sobre el respaldo entre Shiki y Rebecca.

— Ya dejenlo. — Intervino Sister. El chico rubio levantó la mirada para ver a la androide estirar su copa para que Moscoy se la llenara nuevamente de vino. — Apuesto que es la única forma que éste reciba un beso. — Le dirigió una sonrisa divertida y Weisz solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo, pues no podía responder aquello.

— Este juego se ve bastante divertido. — Fue Shiki quien desvió el tema y el otro integrante masculino (humano) agradeció la intervención. El jefe de la tripulación miraba la pantalla tan embobado como él mismo hacía unos instantes y Weisz se sentía agradecido de poder compartir su gusto con alguien más, estaba claro que las tripulantes femeninas no aprobaban su forma de juego.

— Es extraño. — Siguió Hermit mirando la pantalla con desconfianza. — El juego no debería permitirte besar a las tres candidatas. — Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y él rió algo nervioso. — ¿Modificaste el código?

— ¿Por quién me tomas? — Respondió fingiendo indignación. — ¿Un tramposo? — La androide solo levantó una ceja y Rebecca acompañó el gesto.

— ¿Y a quién vas a elegir Lover-boy? — Preguntó Sister — En algún momento tendrás que elegir a alguna…

— Es muy difícil elegir. — Suspiró y miró la pantalla con aire soñador. — Las tres tienen grandes cualidades…

— Sí, ya lo creo. — Ignoró el sarcasmo de Rebecca mientras en su cabeza meditaba sus tentadoras opciones.

La historia del juego era muy simple. Él era un joven suertudo que heredó una fortuna y una mansión por parte de un tío lejano; en la lujosa casona lo esperaba Chelsea, una chica de su edad de caracter dulce y tierno que se ocupaba de las tareas domésticas del lugar, le cocinaba y lo trataba como un rey. Poco después de instalarse allí, Justine apareció en la casa y decidió vivir con él; ella era una amiga de su infancia que se auto adjudicó el trabajo de enfermera y se ocupaba de su salud, si bien su personalidad era algo mandona se notaba que se preocupaba por él y a Weisz le había gustado su contraste más sereno. Por último Miranda fue enviada por el abogado de la familia para que le enseñara modales, se notaba que tenía unos años más que el resto de los personajes, pero eso solo la hacía ver más atractiva ante los perversos ojos del jugador, quien tenía cierto disfrute en las interacciones que le tocó con ella; Miranda era estricta, formal y tenía un aire de autoridad muy seductor.

— Pues yo elegiría a Justine. — Opinó Shiki y todas las miradas recayeron en él. — Es la amiga de la infancia, eso tiene un gran valor.

— Es cierto, de las tres es la que más lo conoce. — Acordó Rebecca. Weisz ladeó la cabeza.

— Yo seleccionaría a Miranda. — El jugador giró la cabeza a su compañera de larga cabellera negra. Era la primera vez que opinaba desde que se instalaron todos allí. — Pero no lo diré en voz alta…

— Acabas de decirlo…

— Pero Chelsea me trata como un rey… — Miró la pantalla, la chica vestida de maid le devolvía una mirada algo avergonzada por el beso que acababa de lanzar.

El juego continuó y las chicas virtuales comenzaron a comportarse de forma muy extraña para ese tipo de juegos. De pronto, las devotas candidatas sospechaban de sus acciones y comenzaban a acusarlo de estar jugando con los sentimientos de las tres. Weisz no entedía porque los personajes se comportaban de esa forma y las respuestas que ofrecía el juego no parecían guiarlo a la solución del conflicto, "sus chicas" se estaba enfadando con él y lo que parecía imposible sucedió…

— No puedo creerlo… — dejó caer el control al suelo, sintiéndose abatido, mientras Chelsea dejaba la casona, siendo la última de las chicas en abandonarlo. — ¡Me rechazaron las tres!

— Te lo mereces por pervertido. — Rebecca se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió divertida.

— ¡Fuiste tú! — Su dedo acusador recayó en Hermit, quien le sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

— No sé porqué piensas eso.

— Eres la única que puede modificar el código del juego.

— No, no soy la única. — Se defendió ella volviendo a su expresión estoica. — Tú también puedes modificarlo. Es por eso que los personajes se comportaban así contigo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Es solo un juego!

— No lo sé Weisz… — Intervino Shiki llevándose un dedo a su mejilla, sus ojos aún fijos en la pantalla. — Jugaste con sus sentimientos, eso no se hace.

— Oye, dijiste que te parecía interesante.

— Me parece interesante hacerse amigos. — Aclaró el de cabellos negros. — Pero jugar con los sentimientos… eso no está bien.

— El Rey Demonio, siempre tan considerado. — Weisz revoleó los ojos ante el comentario de Witch y apagó la consola.

Se sentó en su sitio de brazo cruzados y claramente ofuscado. Estuvo unas cuatro horas jugando, no era justo que le arruinaran sus esfuerzos (sin contar lo que tardó en modificar el código del juego)

— No te enojes, Weisz. Es solo un juego.

— Eso no fue lo que opinaste mientras jugaba. — Le respondió a la rubia de mala gana. — Me voy a descansar.

Dicho eso se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su camarote, al salir de la sala todavía podía escuchar las voces de sus "supuestos amigos" comentando sobre su juego…

* * *

La frustración no le había permitido descansar bien. Las tres chicas revoloteaban en su conciencia y Weisz quería conocer el final real del juego, hasta que punto le mostrarían esa envidiable vida dentro de la mansión, rodeado de chicas hermosas dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por él…

Se levantó de su cama y caminó sin hacer ruido por los pasillos del Edens Zero hasta la habitación con la enorme pantalla holográfica y la consola de video juegos, pero al entrar se encontró que no todos los tripulantes estaban dormidos. Alguien estaba jugando y ni soñando se hubiera imaginado a quien se encontraría allí…

— ¿Homura? — Preguntó inseguro. La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo y casi lanza el control al suelo.

— ¡Me asustaste! — Exclamó ella, tapándose la boca con la manga de su kimono. — ¿Qué haces levantado?

— Eso quiero saber yo, ¿Qué estás— Detuvo su pregunto al observar su pantalla. Su compañera estaba jugando la versión femenina del mismo juego que él. — Oh, no sabía que te gustaban estos juegos. — Le dijo y rodeó el sillón para sentarse a su lado.

— Solo estaba probándolo. — Respondió ella sin mirarlo. — No diré que me daba curiosidad. — Weisz le sonrió de lado, pero no opinó al respecto.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo son tus pretendientes?

— Son muy similares a las chicas. — Respondió ella con simpleza. — Pero hay algunas diferencias. Considerando que ahora el código no está alterado. — La miró de reojo y reconoció algo de burla en su expresión, aunque muy leve.

— ¿Ya elegiste con quien vas a quedarte? — Estiró sus brazos sobre el respaldo, sus ojos fijos en el holograma.

— No estoy segura. — Respondió ella mientras seleccionaba una de las opciones del juego. — Tal vez al maestro.

— ¿Sabes? Suena como un complejo.

— ¿Complejo? — Homura bajó levemente el control en sus manos. — Lo dices por mi maestra, ¿Verdad? — Weisz no le respondió. — No es eso...es que realmente la extraño.

— Lo siento. — Le dijo él, notando el leve cambio en la actitud de su compañ era un tema delicado para ella. — No quise ser irrespetuoso.

— Está bien. Entiendo. — Homura seleccionó otra opción, esta vez rechazando los avances de "el amigo de la infancia" en el juego.

— Bueno, el amigo descartado. Quedan el maestro y el enfermero.

El juego continuó y las respuestas de Homura se iban haciendo cada vez más obvias de a quién iba a elegir. Pese a la incomodidad de su comentario, pareciera que "el maestro" sería el afortunado ganador. Weisz solo observaba el juego y tenía que admitir que dejar fluir la historia era más entretenido que las modificaciones que él había introducido en su partida, aunque también parecía ser diferente según el perfil fuera un chico o una chica, pues los diálogos le parecían distintos…

Se sintió cómodo solo observando el juego de su compañera, a diferencia de Rebecca (quien se alocaba un poco cuando jugaba) Homura mantenía su postura relajada y tranquila. En lugar de ver una partida de un juego, parecía que frente a su ojos se desarrollaba una película romántica entre una estudiante y su maestro particular. Pero cuando "el enfermero" fue rechazado y los sentimientos por el último candidato se hicieron obvios, notó como Homura se tensionaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó curioso. Viendo como ella tragaba saliva nerviosa.

— Ya es hora.

— ¿Hora de que?

— Del beso. — Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon apenas dijo eso y él no pudo evitar una pequeña risilla.

— Pues sí, ya estás terminando el juego. — Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras el candidato "ganador" le declaraba un amor eterno. Weisz no creía que Homura podría sonrojarse aún más. — ¿Estás nerviosa? — Ella no respondió, pero él advirtió como ella retenía el aire cuando el personaje besó la pantalla. Pero luego pareció algo decepcionada.

— Mmm… no es la gran cosa. — Dijo indiferente, levantándose de su lugar.

— ¿No te gustó?

— No me disgustó. — Estiró su kimono, borrando las arrugas de la tela. Su rostro volvía a mostrar su expresión serena e inmutable. — Pensé que sería especial, pero no lo diré en voz alta.

— Es que era un juego. — Respondió él sonriendo. — No es lo mismo que en la vida real.

— En la vida real, ¿Si es especial? — Lo miró con curiosidad y él se sintió nervioso.

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí… supongo…

— ¿No estás seguro?

— Es que yo… — Desvió la mirada, sus ojos recayeron en la pantalla. — Tampoco he besado a nadie.

— Deberíamos probar. — Le pareció que escuchó mal. No había posibilidad que ella sugiriera eso.

— ¿Cómo?

— Deberíamos probar. — Repitió como si no fuese descabellado. — Ya que ninguno de los dos lo ha experimentado, ¿Qué tendría de malo probar?

— Bueno… como malo nada, pero…

— ¿No tienes curiosidad?

— Sí, sí tengo.

— Probemos.

Weisz la observó con desconfianza. No podía saber qué era lo que pensaba Homura, pero por su expresión parecía que iban a batirse a duelo, no a besarse. Suspiró y se levantó de su lugar para pararse justo delante de ella.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba tentado en besarla (de hecho fantaseó con hacerlo más de una vez), pero tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso, también era su primer beso y no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo bien o cuáles eran las expectativas de su compañera… Sus ojos recayeron en los labios de ella e inconscientemente se relamió los propios tomando su decisión. Sí, iba a intentarlo. Sí, besaría a Homura.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó, situando sus manos en los hombros de ella. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Él se perdió por un instante en ellos, en su profundo color oscuro, buscó alguna señal de arrepentimiento, de duda, pero solo encontró la determinación que la caracterizaba. — De acuerdo…

El aire se volvió denso, los nervios se arremolinaron en su estómago y por un instante solo fue consciente del calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Acercó su rostro al de ella, sintió su respiración suave, cálida golpear contra su mejilla y reuniendo valentía unió sus labios con los de ella.

Pretendía que el beso fuera corto, planeó solo unirlos y luego separarse por temor a que le cortara la cabeza con su espada… pero en el momento de sentir la suavidad de su boca contra la suya, no pudo evitar querer prolongar ese momento. Sus labios se movieron, buscando acaparar su suavidad y se encontró a sí mismo deseando que el beso nunca se terminara. Pero como todo, en algún momento, debía acabar…

— No lo diré en voz alta… — Le susurró ella cuando se separaron. Avergonzados ambos desviaron sus miradas. Weisz metió sus manos en los bolsillos, inseguro de qué hacer con ellas.

— ¿Qué?¿Qué es lo que no dirás? — Sus ojos se encontraron y notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, mientras se tapaba la boca con la manga del kimono.

— Que me ha gustado.

Le sonrió dulcemente y se marchó de la sala. Weisz sentía que en su rostro se instaló una mueca extraña con una sonrisa boba.

Estando solo en la sala, el chico rubio observó la pantalla del juego que mostraba el inicio a la espera que se eligiera un jugador para comenzar la partida. Apagó el holograma y la consola, decidiendo que no le interesaban los besos de los personajes virtuales.

Sus dedos recorrieron sus labios aún húmedos y sonrió.

**FIN**

**AN: **

Primer fic de Edens Zero y la verdad que me gustó mucho escribirlo!

Homura y Weisz me gustan mucho, su química y cómo se relacionan, creo que hacen una pareja muy linda! Pero con solo 50 capítulos de manga falta mucho por conocer de ellos para escribir un fic más largo o con más sentimientos… Así que espero que Mashima nos muestre más de su relación para que la inspiración llegue para nuevas historias de esta ship!

Espero no se me haya salido mucho de personaje. Lamento si se me pasó de OOC (sobre todo Homura que no estoy muy segura si ella pediría un beso…)

**Este fic fue escrito para el desafío "12 meses de Fanfics" de Motín Fanficker. La historia corresponde a Junio: Primer Beso.**

Saludos! y será hasta otro fic de Edens Zero!


End file.
